The world to be
by Kyaroru Annu Namine Kelly
Summary: Set five years after the events of the movie, and the unconventional family finds itself in a contented state, until tragedy strikes. How will the unlikely family face the loss of one of its member. Other questions arise, such as will Sophie forgive her mother for her part in what Madame Suliman plot? Will Markl finish his training? Find out here.
1. Chapter 1

The world to be.

She inhaled a deep breath of fresh mountain air. This time of the day was always her favourite, just as the sun has risen, cresting the edge of the near distant mountain tops. The mountains, just tainted with drifts of snow, always took her breath away, as he knew it would when the course to this destination was set.

Long fingered hands encircled her waist, bringing her into a back to front embrace, so that the hard set muscles in his stomach were felt in each contour of her back, sending a shiver up it. She closed her eyes as she took another breath, this time of his scent, which always, no matter what, gave a whiff of shampoo (fruit based?) and the fresh scent of recently laundered clothing hung out to dry by who used to be called turnip head.

''Sophie'' Said the husky voice of her partner, Howl, into her ear. That whisper always said so much, no matter the volume or context. Sophie smiled and turned around; opening her own eyes, to look into the dazzling blue eyes that still held her spell bound from time to time. Not from any spell, but for the fact that he was hers.

The fact that this man, a wizard, a kind hearted and lovable, and sometimes beauty conscious man was awed by a simple hat maker girl from town still baffled her. How could she be so lucky, not to just meet the famous 'Howl' but to come to understand him, and become such a part of his life. A life that now had extended to include three other members of their small, but contented and blazingly different family.

Howl stroked the silvery light hair; reminiscent of the curse the witch of the waste had cast upon her, causing her to grow old before her time. The curse had been lifted when she found true love in Howl, the same way turnip head (the prince of a neighbouring city) had been released from a curse for the love he felt for Sophie.

Sophie lent her head against his chest as his hands tightened against the small of her back, arms encircling her back.

''Are we nearly there?'' She asked in her delicate but strong voice.

''Yes.'' Howl replied, stroking the back of her head, loving how her hair was growing out of the short cut she'd gotten when Calcifer needed something of her to help move the remains of the castle, just a small shell, what looked like eyes, and some spindly legs with a wooden floor.

''I've missed Markl so much.'' She said with feeling. ''It's been so quiet without him here. I've missed Granny just as much. Heen hasn't been quite himself without them.'' She smiled against his shirt for a moment before they both turned to see the old dog, sitting comfortably in a corner near the open fireplace that Calcifer usually took residence in his not so fire demon form.

''He's getting on in years now, just as much as granny.'' Howl said, glancing out to the wide open spaces of the valley they were gliding over. ''Even as a witch, once all her powers are gone, there's only so much she can do now, or how much energy she has. I'm surprised it's been five years as it is, and she's still quite sprite.''

''Markl loves her, despite what she did in the past.'' Sophie said, her smile fading slightly. '' And though I found it difficult being an old woman, and being so self-conscious because of it, I love her too, in my way.'' She sighed.

''Some things are difficult to understand.'' Howl told her, as he felt the flying castle begin to descend to the spot that they were to meet the witch of the waste and Markl after their most recent trip of magical spots. ''Even forgiveness.''

They made their way to the door, ready to disembark, when raised voices made them halt for a brief moment, before Howl let go of Sophie and swung the door dramatically open. Markl, now thirteen, looked panicked stricken as he raced up to the door.

''Howl, Sophie, come quick, something's wrong with Granny.'' Sophie and Howl hurried after Markl, leaving the door wide open. Heen, sensing something was amiss, trotted after them at a steady pace. Within minutes, they'd come to the nearest towns limits, and was soon passing the edge caused by the buildings, following Markl as he navigated the winding streets and pathways.

It infuriated Sophie, as they pushed through groups and crowds of people in their rush.

''What happened Markl?'' Howl called over the din of the crowd, and they crossed a busy market square with bustling stalls and calls of the owner's wares and food stuffs.

''She collapsed as we were coming to meet you.'' He called back over his shoulder, quickly looking back forward as he squeezed through a group of heavy set women chattering and squawking about how much a silken woven hat was. '' She went blue and breathless. I was so worried. Some people came and helped us and took her to the medical centre. That's where I just came from when I ran up to you.''

They soon were bursting through the centres doors, Howl keeping the door open for Heen, who had kept up the pace and was now wheezing and settling down the side of the wall, probably sensing that they were where they needed to be, catching his breath.

''Excuse me.'' Markl called at the empty desk. A man appeared behind the screen set a little behind the desk, peering around it to see them.

''Yes?'' He asked politely.

''We've come to see the heart attack patient brought in about twenty minutes ago.''

''Ah yes.'' The man replied, walking around the edge of the screen towards them. ''This was please.'' He told them, flexing his fingers at them to follow him as he walked down a slightly narrow hallway on the left.

''Heart attack?'' Sophie asked faintly, feeling the world shift at those words. The man looked over his shoulder and nodded grimly.

''It seems so.'' He said solemnly, as he opened the door about a third of the way down on the right. 'We've been running some test, and all the evidence seems to point in that direction, though they've only been rudimental tests to help us identify what the possible cause of any problem could be.''

Sophie was breathing heavily as they walked through the door, Howls arm around her waist as they walked through to see Granny on a bed, with needles in her arms, sleeves pulled back. She seemed shrunken, pale and even more wrinkled than before. This presented a shocking sight, even to Markl, who had been there at the first incident. They all stopped, catching their breath. Heen had followed them slowly, and now was peeking around the door frame, whimpering slightly.

''Is there anything you can do?'' Howl whispered in the slight silence, the only sound being Heen and the sound of people in the streets, carrying on normally, not aware of how one small family's life was changing in a room not so far away.

''We'll do our best.'' The man replied kindly. '' It's early days yet, but we'll keep an eye on her day and night and make sure she's comfortable, whichever way things go.'' Sophie started crying as Markl whirled around and buried his face into her shoulder, almost like he used to when he was younger. He might be growing, but he still was only three quarters of the height of Sophie.


	2. Chapter 2

The world to be, chapter 2.

Holding Granny's thick right hand, Sophie bent over it, whispering quietly for her to get better. To whom, she wasn't sure, as she didn't believe in the gods, but that somewhere out there, there might be some hope for her.

It'd been two days since they'd arranged to meet up with Markl and Granny, but it might have been a lifetime. It had been a miracle she'd survived the two days, and yet still going, barely, her breath laboured, her chest hardly rising. The prognosis hadn't been good since the initial testing. A heart attack such as hers could only lead to one thing, and it wouldn't be what they wanted. Even if things did improve, there would be no knowing what would become of her physical or mental wellbeing.

A hand gently touched Sophie's left cheek, and she raised her face to look at granny looking into her face, somewhat wearily.

''My dear girl.'' Granny whispered, rubbing her thumbs over the recently poured tears on Sophie's cheek. ''I know this isn't what you want, but I feel it.'' Sophie went to speak, but was stopped by Granny's fingers on her lips. ''You have to let me go.'' Sophie saw the clarity in Granny's face as she spoke, and a dam seemed to break in her chest.

''No Granny, you can't.'' Sophie blubbered, hardly able to get her word out around the tear spilling freely down her face. ''You mean too much to me, to all of us.'' Granny smiled gently, creating even more winkles in her face.

''It hasn't always been like that though.'' She said gently. ''I was a cruel and wicked person to do what I did to you to get to Howl and his heart.''

''You've changed.'' Sophie continued, trying to stem her tears with her hands rubbing across her eyes. ''In the five years since all that happened, you've become such a great person, and we all love you for it.'' Granny was shaking her head slightly, causing creases to appear in the pillow behind her head.

''That's maybe so. But I still was still a horrid women, a horrid witch.'' She gave a slight sigh, closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

''What I said is so.'' Sophie whispered, as she saw the last of Granny's life slip away, and she hoped she'd said it in time for her to hear it. She leant forward on her seat to lean her head on Granny's large chest and pour all her grief out to the inanimate corpse that had now taken Granny's place. She didn't hear the door open behind her, but after a second a gentle hand placed itself on her left shoulder.

Knowing the touch, in a fluid movement, she was out of the seat and into Howl's arm, sobbing into his shoulder as he glanced over at Granny. Whiter in death, this was the women who had once sought him so fiercely, now a woman who would never come back and give them advice or to help them out in whatever way she could. He buried his own face in to Sophie's shoulder, and as tall as he was, he seemed to fit perfectly in the contours of her neckline and shoulder blade.

Markl had followed Howl into the doorway, and saw before him the world changing for the worst, for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

''What are you doing here, Mother?'' Sophie asked angrily, staring at the women who had sold them out to Madam Suliman. She hadn't seen much of her mother over the past five years, only in passing as her mother lived her new married life with her husband. Sophie didn't even know the man's name.

''I just had to see you my dear.'' Her mother replied, looking somewhat hopeful, though her eyes betrayed the hurt she felt at Sophie's response. ''I can't keep going on like this, pretending I don't see you when we pass each other, knowing how much you must hate me.'' Her eyes brimmed with tears, but Sophie knew well how her mother could turn the tears on and off like a tap.

''You had a nerve to come today, of all days.'' Sophie almost growled. ''You must know what today is.'' Even if she hadn't heard, she could tell by what Sophie was wearing. She was wearing a plain black dress with long sleeves and a few layers under her skirt to give it more shape.

Her mother appraised the dress down and up, a faint blush rising up her cheeks. ''I had heard the witch of the waste had died, but I didn't know her funeral was today.''

''Well, now you do.'' Sophie replied shortly, slamming the castles door behind her and locking it whilst facing it. ''Leave us alone.'' She pushed past her mother, but her mother swiftly caught her out stretched wrist.

'' Sophie, please hear me out.'' Her mother pleaded, but was cut short by Markl, who had come up in front of Sophie, and was staring at the woman who he remembered calling 'a strange woman' when he'd last seen her at age eight. At thirteen, he was a lot taller, and his voice was just about breaking when he looked at Sophie.

''Everything's ready, Sophie.'' Sophie nodded slightly, looking back at her Mother with some loathing, but tears were silently falling down her face.

''Leave us be.'' Sophie whispered, pulling her hand out of her mother's grasp and storming away. A strained silence was left behind, Markl coughed slightly before following Sophie, running slightly to keep up with her. Markl was still shorter then Sophie and Sophie was a fast walker when angered.

Sophie's mother stared after her young daughter, stuck to the spot. Fresh tears fell down her face, but these were real. Never before had any of her children stood up to her or not given her what she wanted. She had grown up in a privileged background; her father's little princess Honey. She even had her third husband at her beck and call, and it was certainly the longest relationship she'd maintained since the death of her first husband, and father of her children, had died in an almost forgotten war.

Whilst Honey decided what her next step should be, Sophie marched onwards through the town towards the funeral home, with Markl close behind. It'd only been two days since Granny's death, but they'd wanted to send Granny off as soon as possible. Though she'd given her mother the impression it was her funeral, it was really a cremation. They didn't want to be leaving her in a far flung town, in a place they wouldn't to visit again, it being the place of her death. Time and distance usually caused people to slowly stop visits.

The town's funeral home doubled up as a small chapel and crematorium. It took her only a few minutes from the castle to the door of the funeral home. Howl was waiting outside with Heen, who hadn't left one of their sides since Granny's death. Howl noticed Sophie's angry expression, and gave a look of question.

''Mother.'' She replied shortly, not wanting to take her anger out on Howl, but couldn't help a note of irritation in her voice coming out. Howl took her hand gently and held it. Sophie responded by holding his hand back fiercely. Howl traced her cheek softly, and her angry expression softened to a small smile. Her eyes became wet, though from sadness rather than the anger Howl had known them to be moments before.

''Are you both ready?'' He asked.

''No.'' Sophie replied ''But I know we need to do this.''

''Have you brought him?'' Howl continued to ask. Sophie opened the small bag she'd been carrying and brought out a small stainless steel and heat resistant tin. It had small air holes in it, and larger ones in the top. Sophie twisted the small knob at the top which kept it closed and pulled it off. Inside was Calciver, embedded amongst small bits of firewood to keep him going.

''About time you got around to me.'' Calciver said to them haughtily. ''I thought I was going to suffocate in there.'' This brought a small smile to Howl's lips.

''You've never complained before in there.'' Howl replied, raising an eyebrow, ready for the retort.

''Well, get transported in a bag whilst the carrier is banging it around, and see how you like it.'' He shouted back. There was a small amount of laughter at this.

''Even when you're not a fire demon any more, you still act like one.'' Howl said, opening the door to the slightly darker front parlour of the funeral home. They all filed in, Heen slowly bringing up the rear, and Howl quietly closed the door behind them. The funeral parlour gave an aura of needing to be quiet within its walls, very much like within a library, but for a very much different reason.

Calciver quieted down as they crossed the threshold. He had a special job to do. His outburst had been a result of trying to blot out his grief and sadness at the loss of granny. He wasn't a fire demon in the sense he had been, protecting Howl's heart, and the connection that came with it. He was now a fire spirit, a star come fire, and he had started his life as a star soaring the sky. He could now transform between states, being a fire spirit and also a sprite, soaring the skies as he pleased.

A medium built man came into view sombrely, in a black fitted suit and top hat. He stopped in front of the small family, cupped his hands together and placed it in front of his lower stomach.

''You ready?'' He asked. His voice was soft and kind, which had appealed him to them when they'd met him the previous day. Howl looked at Sophie, Markl, Heen and Calciver, before looking back at the man.

''We are.''

They followed the man into the small crematorium chapel area, and sat in the front row whilst the man in the top hat stood at the head of the room, closest to the pyre area. He made a gesture, and six men came up the space in between the chairs. They carried a wicker casket between them, and placed it on a ledge just above them gently. They quickly departed. The funeral director came up to Sophie, and she looked up into his eyes.

''Have you got him?'' He asked softly. Sophie nodded and took out the still opened tin out of her bag. Calciver looked up at the man looming above him and gave him a tight lipped slight smile.

''May I?'' The director asked, holding out his hands. Calciver waited a moment before transforming into his other state that wouldn't be harmful to the man's hands. He hovered ever so slightly over the man's hands and he was lifted out gently.

Calciver was carried over to the wicker casket, and set in front of it. Calciver hovered in front of it, contemplating it. This held the body of the woman, however she'd been in previous years, who had loved without condition. Though she'd almost poisoned him with a black slug, she'd become an amazing woman who taught them much.

Howl, Sophie and Markl, with Heen at their feet, watched Calciver rise up a few inches. He seemed to dance around the casket, sending beams of light through the lid. This went on for a few moments, before a screen was lowered in front of the casket and Calciver. In the last moment, he stopped what he was doing, and made his way onto the other side of the screen, so as to watch what was happening.

The casket went up in flames, but these flames weren't the normal sort of flames. They were blue and green, and seemed to raise a lot higher than normal. They watched in awe as stars seemed to shoot into the air above Granny's casket, and explode into millions of tiny sparkles that rained over the embers. The fire slowly died down, simmering to a slight fire just under what remained of the casket. A curtain came down in front of the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Sophie finishes the final stitch and casts off her hook. She holds up two corners and inspects her finished crocheted blanket. She'd been working on it for four weeks, and was pleased with the finished item. It came with a tinge of sadness. It'd helped her come to terms with Granny's death over the past two weeks.

Sophie drops her hands onto her thighs, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. She didn't know how she got through the past two weeks. Somehow she's been able to keep everything running smoothly. She looks up to the ornate fireplace, to the small 'keepsake' urn they'd kept Granny in after her cremation. It was set center on the fireplace, over the grating that sometimes held Calciver when they stayed indoors.

Memories flooded back as she stares into space. Summer days spent picnicking by the lake, days spent at the markets. She looks over to the area Granny occupied downstairs. Little keepsakes litter the shelving from the various visits to the different towns and places around the country.

Sophie smiles at the trinket box on the side table, and she gets up and walks up to it. She carefully picks it up and opens it. She finds small bits of jewellery and gems hidden inside. Granny would sometimes just hold the bracelets when she told them stories about the good old days, before war and selfish diplomats started making the world a different place.

The world had started to become the place they all knew, but scars were hard to heal. Even Markl had remembered something of the early days when the world had seemed normal. Of course, that had also been the time he had lived with his parents. Just before the war seven years ago, Markl had shown magical prowess, and his parents put him under the instruction of Howl. A week after, Markl's house had been bombed with his parents in it, whilst he had been at lessons. Howl had then taken him on as his apprentice, letting him live at the castle and becoming his legal guardian. Since his marriage to Sophie, Sophie had also adopted him. Markl had no other living relatives and had refused, even at the tender age of six that he wasn't going to an orphanage.

Sophie quickly put the box down when she hears a knock on the door. She quickly ran to the door and thrusts it open. Standing against the midday sun was someone she hadn't seen in over two weeks, and hadn't been able to get hold of. She flew into his arms.

''Prince Justin!'' She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Tears spring to her eyes, but she wasn't sure whether it was from not seeing him for so long, or Granny, or having to tell him about her.

''Sophie.'' He replied, his smile evident in his tone, giving her a hug back, but soon noticing something was wrong. He held her at arm's length as she put her hands to her eyes to wipe them. Prince Justin looks her over, and his look of concern made Sophie cry even more.

''Where have you been?'' She cries, trying to stop herself from crying, but only succeeding in crying even more. Justin rests her head against his shoulder as he led her into the castle.

''Hello Heen.'' Justin calls to the far corner of the room, and gets a breathy snort in return. Justin settles Sophie into the seat she'd recently vacated, and bends to his tip toes to look into her face.

''What's wrong, Sophie?'' He asked, not sure what to do, apart from taking his handkerchief out of his long sleeved shirt cuff and handing it to her. Even with two older sisters, he never seemed to know what to do when ladies cried; even when one of them was the most beautiful women he'd ever known.

Sophie hiccupped into silence, and in that time, Justin looked around the room. He took in the open curtain to Granny's room, to the small urn on the mantel piece. His eyes widen as he looked back to the Granny's old space.

''No!'' He gasps, staring back at Sophie. Sophie nods, her tears starting up again at the revelation. Justin sat back onto the floor, his knees pulled to his chest. ''What happened?''

Slowly, with lots of calming breaths and attempts at stopping her crying, she told him.

''I contacted your palace. They told me you were away, and that they would contact you. That was two and a half weeks ago.''

''No one told me.'' Justin whispered, shocked at what had happened. ''No one's been in touch with me for two weeks.'' He stands up and takes a few steps. ''I didn't even get told when I came back this morning. I dropped by because I hadn't been to see you all in so long.'' He sits in one of the dining table seats and puts his face in his hands.

The front door opens and Howl comes in, followed by a deflated Markl. Markl carries some grocery bags over the threshold, before dumping the two bags onto the table and storming upstairs.

''Markl.'' Sophie calls, but he ignores her and a few moments later, they hear his bedroom door slams. The echo reverberates through the castle. A small dot of light whizzes down from the upper floors and transforms into a floating Calciver.

''Geez, even heard that in the attic.'' He said, but in a much more subdued voice. They all look up the stairs. Howl walks over to Justin and shakes his hand.

''It's good to see you again Prince Justin.'' Justin stands and smiles slightly back.

''It's good to see all of you too, despite the situation I find you in.'' Howl nods, walks over to Sophie and takes her in a hug.

''We were wondering why you hadn't come sooner, even this morning it was mentioned.'' Howl tells Justin as Sophie buries her face into Howl's shoulder for a moment. Sophie moves out of the hug quickly to put the kettle on for tea.

''Unfortunately, I wasn't informed my end of what had happened.'' Justin tells Howl, his face full of grief. ''I would have been here, and damned the consequences, if only someone had told me. I don't understand why they wouldn't have.'' They fall into a silence as the kettle whistles. Sophie fills the four prepared cups and puts the kettle back onto the fire trivet. She takes the strainers off the top of the cups and outs milk in them.

''Come and get yours.'' She tells the boys, then picks up the other two. As Howl and Justin walks forward to grab a cup each, Sophie walks to the stairs. She carefully takes the cups of tea upstairs and sets them on the window sill next to Markl's room. She knocks lightly. A small scuffle of noise emanates from within the room, but she gets no answer.

''Markl, can I come in please?'' She asks softly. Still no answer, which usually meant for Markl that she could come in. She opens the door enough to allow her to take the teas in. Once she was in the room, she backs up slightly to close the door a bit, but not before a small light whizzes in. Neither of them seems to notice, and it settles itself on top of Markl's wardrobe, slightly behind the border at the top.

The room was mostly in darkness. The curtains were pulled together and only the small amount of fairy lights were on. The slight light cast an eerie shadow on the room. Sophie spotted Markl straight away on his bed, curled in a ball on his left side, so that he was facing away from the door.

''I've got tea for you, Markl.'' Sophie says softly, setting his mug on his bedside table and keeping hold of her own. She sits on his mattress next to his lower back and starts sipping her own tea. A few moments of awkward silence pass.

''Is there anything you want to talk about?'' Sophie asks. This was something they did every week anyway, they would sit down at a meal on a Friday and speak to each other about any worries they might have or any problems that may have risen over the past week. Over the past two weeks, Sophie and Howl had tried to keep up with this tradition, but they had met with silence, rebukes or flounces off whenever they'd tried. Sophie had hoped that by coming into his domain, i.e. his bedroom, that if they bought it to him, he might open up a bit more. She was starting to wonder if she was doing the right thing as the silence lengthened without any hint of ending soon.

Sophie continued to drink her cooling tea, whilst Markl's tea stood untouched and just as much cooled as Sophie's. By the time she'd finished it, there still was no word from Markl, and Sophie was feeling disheartened. But she wasn't going to give up that easily. Whilst tapping her feet slightly on the floor, she began to speak.

''look Markl, we understand what you're going through. We want to help you. Please speak to me.'' Nothing. Not even a twitch. Sophie looks over her right shoulder at Markl's face. Tears streak down his face, and he was pursing his lips in an attempt to not make a sound.

Sophie sighs and pulls him into a bone crunching hug. Markl tries to resist, but he had been trying for so long to hide his emotions, to varying degrees of success, his emotions just spilt over. He cried into Sophie's shoulder, breaking the dam he'd been holding onto.

They stayed like that for ten minutes. Sniffing and finally silent, but with tears still coursing down his face, Markl pulled away from the hug.

''I've lost my magic, Sophie.'' He blurted. ''I can't do my spells any more. I can't transform like I used to. I don't know what's happened.'' Sophie stared back, shocked. Markl's powers had been unprecedented. Even at thirteen, he had the powers of a wizard twice his age and education. He could do almost anything, influence the elements around him. Now, if what he was saying was true, Sophie wasn't sure what they could do. But it wouldn't be without trying to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**N.B I'm really happy with how many people seem to reading this story, and I really hope everyone's enjoying what they're reading. This is my first fanfiction that I've really tried to finish due to so many people reading it, and so far 8 followers, 5 favourites and 4 reviews. I'll keep trying to get a chapter up every 2 weeks or so, or as often as I can around university and life in general. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 5.**

''What can we do?'' Sophie askes Howl. It was just a few hours after finding out that Markl had lost his powers. Both of them are lying in bed, Sophie on her side towards Howl with one arm under her head and pillow, leaning into his chest. Howl on top of the covers, also on his side towards Sophie, supporting his head with his right hand and caressing Sophie's face.

''Well, there's obviously a reason why he's lost his powers.'' Howl replies softly. ''And what with Granny passing, and him losing his powers going seemingly since then, that's most likely the reason.''

Sophie nods slowly, contemplating Howls words.

''I can understand that.'' Sophie said. ''He has had a lot happen in his life, so maybe this has been the tipping point. He's close to all of us, but he did have a certain connection to Granny. She seemed to represent something missing in his life, and now she's gone.''

''He used to be close to his biological maternal grandmother growing up.'' Howl said. ''She died just after you came to the castle, towards the end of the war.'' Sophie quickly looks at Howl.

''I thought he didn't have any other family.''

''She was the only one left.'' Howl said quickly. ''She felt she couldn't look after a young child at her age, and provide for him. As it turns out, she died within a year of her daughter and son-in-law. His Grandmother begged me to look after him and she visited when she could. Markl always looked forward to her weekly visits. Towards the end, it slowly petered out.''

Sophie contemplated Howl's words for a few moments. They fall into a comfortable silence, and Sophie repositions herself onto her back. She places her hands onto her stomach, and slowly starts to rub it. A few more moments pass.

''Something you want to tell me?'' Howl asks, sounding somewhat amused. Sophie looks up surprised, taking a moment before looking forward again.

''I didn't even realise I was doing that.'' She muttered, seeming slightly embarrassed. ''I'm not hundred percent certain.'' Howl lifts his hand from Sophie's cheek and hovers his hand over her stomach, lifting his fingers slightly in question. Sophie removes her hands and Howl lowers his hand to her stomach. Sophie watches Howl's face as he concentrates on her stomach. A few tense moments pass, and then Howl's face breaks into a smile, the sort of smile Sophie only sees at certain times. One of the last times she had seen that smile, was on their wedding day three years ago.

''You can make it a hundred percent certain.'' Howls smiles to Sophie, trying to keep his voice neutral, but his eyes were bright and dancing. Sophie can't stop herself from smiling, and she flings herself in Howl's arms with a slight squeal.

''Oh my god Howl, I can't believe this.''

''Calm down Sophie.'' Howl laughs, hugging her back almost as enthusiastic. He didn't think he could hug her as hard as she was to him. Breaking apart, Sophie's smile was radiant, tears were pooling her eyes, but Howl could tell they were tears of happiness. But soon, the smile faded from her face, and her eyes became thoughtful.

''I don't know what to do.'' She whispered. ''Markl needs our attention, and I'm not sure when we should tell him about this.''

A slight shuffle at the door caught their attention. Howl opened the door with his powers, and Heen shuffled in. His moves had been slower and his appetite less since Granny's death. Heen walks up to the edge of the bed and looks up with saddened eyes. Sophie reaches down and lifts him up onto the bed, where he rests himself on her lap.

''What's up Heen?'' Sophie asks, stoking his still soft fur. Obviously it was Granny, but she had found herself asking the question automatically. He makes his snuffle snort and with surprising agility drops off the bed. He walks to the door and looks back at them in such a way, they both got out of bed and follows his shuffling steps to the landing over the living area.

''But where are you thinking of going?'' Calciver asks. ''Howl and Sophie wouldn't want you to go.''

''Unlock the door Calciver.'' Markl tells him harshly. Even though his connection had been severed with the old house, his affinity with this house allowed him to have an enormous amount of power over the house. ''If I can't use my powers here, there's no reason to stay.''

''But we want you here.'' Calciver said softly, almost too low to hear. ''We've already lost one person, we don't want to lose another.''

''It's different for you and Howl. You're powers allow you to live for a very long time. Now that I've lost mine, who knows how long I have now.''

''How do you think Sophie feels?'' Calciver asks. ''She's not magical, but she still ended up here and loving us, becoming a member of our family. She's mortal.'' This makes Markl think for a second, but he shakes his head.

''I'm still going.'' He said angrily.

''No you're not.'' Howl said with strength. This shocks Markl round to look at them as Howl walks slowly down the stairs. ''You're not going anywhere until we figure out what's going on. This isn't the first case of powers being lost, but not every case is the same.'' He reaches the bottom of the stairs. ''We'll sort it.'' The determination in his voice made even Markl start to believe him.


End file.
